


Gift

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [26]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: Barry gets a surprise when he goes into work. His coworkers want to know who keeps giving him presents





	

Barry walked into work, reading some papers when he looked up. A group of officers surrounded a small area, chattering quietly amongst themselves.

“What’s going on?” Barry asked as he neared the group.

“Hoping you could answer that for us.” Richard said as he moved aside. The other officers did as well to let Barry slip to the front where a beautiful bouquet of flowers sat in a purple vase. There were a bunch of vibrant red roses and a gorgeously made glass rose. It was a deep aqua blue in color, seeming darker with the other roses around it. There was a note with elegantly scrawled silver lettering. On one side was his name the other.

“I give you thirteen roses. Twelve real, one fake and I’ll love you till they all die.” Barry felt a happy flutter of his heart rate as he smiled.

“So any idea who sent them?”

“Maybe.” Barry picked up the vase and brought them up to his lab, ignoring the questions. He set them on his desk and for the rest of the day he couldn’t stop smiling. Even when Joe confronted him about it Barry just shrugged shyly and told him that he would tell his father figure just… not yet. The next day Barry walked in to see a bagged lunch sitting on his desk with a heart drawn in the note. He opened it up, smile lighting up once more as he saw his favorite meal packed with some brownies.

~  
As the days passed Barry continued to get various gifts. The day after the lunch he had gotten a new mug that was a beaker with the compound of coffee on it. After that was a plush Flash bear with the note ‘You’re my hero Bear-y’. He couldn’t stop laughing whenever he thought of the stuffed bear now sitting in his room. Next was a ecosphere paperweight and then he received a set of sonic screwdriver pens. It was all really sweet but each gift was left right where everyone on the precinct could see it. No one even knew how someone was leaving the presents without being seen. It became a game of sorts, see who is leaving him all these gifts and if they couldn’t see then guess what was inside until Barry came and opened them. Of course Barry would avoid questions relating to the gifts so no one had any idea on that aspect. There was no way that he was going to tell them who he was dating. Not yet at least.

“Hey Barry you have another one.” Barry smiled as he picked up the small box. Carefully unwrapping the paper he was met with the sight of a jeweler's box. Curiously Barry read the note.

“I tried calling you but you were busy. I’m going to be out of town for a while so I got you this watch. It’s set to my time and mine is set to your time. That way we are both still on the same time. I’ll see you when I get back. I love you.” Barry opened it up to see a beautiful red watch with golden highlights.

“Hey Patty?”

“I got you.” Patty came over to help him put the watch on. Barry could hear some of the cops cooing over how sweet that was while others were muttering other things.

“Damn it Allen,” groused Marcous, “Tell your girlfriend to stop leaving you gifts down here. She’s making the rest of us look bad.” A pretty young woman standing next to him sniffed a bit,

“Just because his girlfriend is a romantic doesn’t mean you can complain because _you_ aren’t. I think it’s sweet.” Marcous mockingly rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. Barry’s face flushed darkly as he played with the watch, a nervous smile on his face

“Um… well… actually…. Boyfriend. My um boyfriend. I have a boyfriend.” Marcous got the most irritated expression on his face as he glared at Barry a bit.

“Are you serious Allen?” Barry fought back a wince, “You couldn’t let her think it was a girl?” That… hadn’t been what Barry was expecting. Barry looked at the cop in confusion. Marcous made a face.

“Now she’s going to go on about ‘Well Allen’s boyfriend did this so you can do that.’ She’s going to hold this whole thing over my head.”

“Damn straight I am. I’m also going to tell my friends so they can groan with me over how unromantic and stubborn our men are.” She decided. Barry smiled sheepishly as the two of them jokingly bickered back and forth over the whole situation. Some of the officers did shoot Barry envious glances and others winked at him. Glancing down Barry looked at the time, unaware of the absolutly love struck look on his face.

~  
Everyone knew the exact day that Barry’s boyfriend comes back. Not only is Barry absolutely beaming and walking on air but there is a little blue box sitting on the table. When the young man spots it on the table he laughs clear and full of joy as he opens it. It ended up being a cute little snowflake chain for his phone which he puts on immediately.

“I don’t even know how he got it here.”

“Oh? Just what were you up to last night Mr. Allen?” Patty asked in a teasing tone. When Barry’s face lit up that was answer enough for everyone. The blonde woman couldn’t stop her laughing at how awkward and embarrassed the young man seemed over the whole thing.

“So Allen when are we meeting this guy?” Richard asked.

“Uh, well…”

“You can’t say you aren’t sure if you’re serious or not. Not after all the gifts or that look you get on your face.” Nancy stated with a look.

“Come on Barry.” Marcous added.

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Barry knew that Patty was trying to reassuring but it really wasn’t working.

“Allen just bring him in and get it over with.” Singh sighed, “They won’t leave you alone until you do. Remember when I mentioned I saw seeing Rob?” Barry shuttered at the memory. He was impressed that Singh managed to say no for as long as he did.

“Fine… just…. don’t shoot him?” Some of them laughed but Barry was just looking at them seriously. The laughter died off as Barry didn’t join in.

“...Who are you dating that you’re convinced that we’re going to shoot him?” Richard asked. Barry didn’t answer as he was thinking that he was glad he had Joe meet him after the stuffed bear.

~  
The next day everyone was silent as in strolled Leonard Snart in a light blue button down and jeans. He had a smirk in place, ignoring the looks he got. When officers went to grab their guns Joe stepped in.

“You told Barry you wouldn’t shoot.” Snart raised a brow in question but nodded his thanks to Joe anyway.

“Barry’s dating _you_?” gasped someone in disbelief.

“Not that it’s actually any of your business.” Snart replied. Joe sighed, rubbing his face in exasperation.

“Aren’t helping your case Len.”

“Whoever said I was trying to?” This time Joe rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to get Barry. Don’t start anything.” He looked at Snart but the other officers there as well.

“Who knew Barry was into bad boys.” came the teasing remark. Marcous just gave his girlfriend an exasperated look.

“Aren’t you close to twice Barry’s age?” another officer questioned with a frown. Len shrugged.

“Barry isn’t bothered by the age difference. He’s the one that asked me out first.”

“Barry asked out a known criminal?”

“Can he really be considered a criminal anymore?” Patty spoke up with a curious glint in her eyes, “I mean he’s been helping the Flash a lot and whenever there’s a problem and the Flash can’t show up Snart is there saving people. Snart hasn’t even robbed a place in months and the Rogues are even behaving themselves. It’s almost like he’s becoming a he-”

“Stop.” Snart interrupted, “It’s bad enough that I have Barry and the Rogues saying it I don’t need others to start as well. I’m _not_ nor will I ever be a hero. I’m just currently invested in the safety of certain individuals in Central.”

“So you save a group of people instead of just the specific ones?” Patty challenged amused. Snart shrugged in response.

“Easier than stalking their whereabouts.” Patty actually grinned at the man in clear amusement.

“Len!” Everyone looked up to see Barry rushing down the stairs, a massive grin on his face. Snart’s cocky look morphed into one of complete devotion and adoration. When Barry reached the older man he wrapped his arms around him tightly before pressing a quick kiss in greeting.

“Sorry I had to reset some chemicals so that the evidence can be rechecked, there was an anomaly that didn’t quite match up with the rest of the data.”

“It’s fine Barry.”

“Your boyfriend is adorable.” Tara stated with a huge grin, “It’s sweet how in denial he is.” Snart shot her an annoyed look. The rest of the day was spent working, getting to know Snart and dealing with the absolutely lovestruck looks Barry and Snart would send each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post some on Halloween but family issues, so I'm posting some throughout today.


End file.
